killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrimsonFalke
Need to delete this page. Theres a page written in russain, I translate it on google translate and it has nothing to do with killzone, its about Women's Network teaser. Can you delete it, I dont know how to delete pages Fortu (talk) 17:48, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Someone name mickey57 made a page about Killzone 4 light troopers ( its in french ). Theres no info about Kz4 nor no info about returning of the light troopers from Kz1. Fortu (talk) 06:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Watup, someone name LOLtvGAMING made a page about.......honestly i have no idea but its not about Killzone, its called THE GAMING CHANNEL.Fortu (talk) 02:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Need to delete this blog. Hay again, a user name Moncler Jacka made a blog about buying jackets or something, nothing about killzone.Fortu (talk) 02:48, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Jacka made a jackets blog again. I hate trolls. Fortu (talk) 03:33, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Was this ok of him. A page made by warrior4christ, his page is about seeing the fan made film called Killzone Intercept on youtube, he should have made a blog, not a page,right? I already made a page that you can watch the fan film here. ( You should watch it, its good. )Fortu (talk) 17:42, December 2, 2012 (UTC) JabezWarrior33 (talk) 07:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Derekproxy, I, JabezWarrior33 rhank you for noticing the few changes on the Killzone: Mercenary page. I just wanted to inform you that I will be adding more information as soon as possible. Thank you for making such a awesome website. Sincerely, JabezWarrior33 Killzone: Shadowfall launch plans/Requests? Hey there Derek, Just wanted to check in with you and some of the other BF admins and see if you guys needed any help with the Wiki before the Shadowfall launch. It seems you have it under control, but we just like to check in and make sure you guys have everything you need before a new title launch. Help with organization, new templates, and custom art are all things we're more than happy to help with. That said, do you guys have any plans for the launch outside of getting all the new content up? If not, we'd be happy to organzine some polls, community awards or simple videos. Anyways, please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything, and thanks for all your work on the Killzone Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:42, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Being an admin. Hey I was told to ask you if I wanted to be an admin. I am evtremely knowedgeble on the Killzone series and I plan on contributing to the wiki for a very long time, so can I? Col Radec (talk) 01:06, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man. The wiki's theme. We should change the theme, KZ SF is around the corner, sadly I know nothing about themes. You probably have more knowledge than I about that stuff. Fortu (talk) 16:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC) An epic guy category. This category is a opinion and categories should be about facts and be taken seriously. Do you agree? Fortu (talk) 22:42, November 19, 2013 (UTC) This category wasn't made by me, and well people use it for points I say stop it.CrimsonFalke (talk) 22:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : Cool, good job. Fortu (talk) 23:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for that friendly invite. Oh, and that photo of the M82 assualt rifle in KZ Shadow fall took forever to find! Echo's name Don't worry, her name is Maya, it says so in a dossier from Chapter 5 in the game. Col Radec (talk) 00:23, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Fanfiction I like it, good start. Col Radec (talk) 17:29, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Badges Prob Yes (I liked it looked like a femal nanosuit from Crysis) I have no idea who put dat on there, not only dat but it also made copies of other badges. I disabled the badges. May put it back to see if dat fixed it. Fortu (talk) 00:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) : I enabled it, the nanosuit tits is still there so are the copies. Fortu (talk) 00:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: The Autarch Badge had it's default image, I put the Visari image back on the badge but now the Nanosuit tits is back, the copies never went away. Where the hell that image came from? Fortu (talk) 01:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::: ALL HAIL THE POWERF I still see the tits, You know it looks like a blue Poison Ivy from Batman. Ehh, who du fak put it there? Fortu (talk) 02:36, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Tits are gone, don't know who did dat but we still need to delete this new Badge track (its called Characters edit track), how the hell do I do dat? U know?Fortu (talk) 03:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ISA Fighter/Bomber Do you have any pictures of the ISA fighter bomber ? It does not appear in the Vekta park and the Misty water level. The jet fighters seen on the cover are the same that you must destroy with one of the cruiser's anti-aircraft turret in Killzone 2. --Ironintheskin (talk) 20:28, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually the images on the Cover are not the same fighter as you see in KZ2, the first image of the "Hig" fighter is seen up close in Mercenary. RE: Extration I like Intercept more mostly because of the slightly better acting, battles, effects and it had a lttle more of a plot. Hell the acting in extration reminds me of the old PS1 & Dreamcast games. Fortu (talk) 04:38, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Col Radec (talk) 04:53, December 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Photos disabled No I did not, Its disabled? Fortu (talk) 23:10, December 10, 2013 (UTC) : I think Rico or KZ3's terrible co-op hacked this wiki. Fortu (talk) 03:36, December 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Tell dat to Garza, Natko probably shot himself because of Rico's annoying voice. Fortu (talk) 01:44, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Fine I have to admit Rico is fun to play as in KZ1 and I understand his rage but the main reason I hate him is because... stay with me..... HIS VOICE, it's like Batman and Bane in the Nolan films its faking annoying. Fortu (talk) 02:06, December 13, 2013 (UTC) What? You left me and Fortu messages then erased them, what's goin' on? Col Radec (talk) 04:54, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I looked at my and Radec's talk history page, He said that I'm putting fanboy edits on the Helghast Third Army page and I should be behave like an admin. I never edited that page. Fortu (talk) 06:11, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Exactly why shouldn't I think its you?, because the history says I never edited on dat page *slaps CrimsonFalke*. Fortu (talk) 21:04, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Ohhhh, sorry fer slaping u.....Fortu (talk) 23:03, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Tutorial vids? Hi, CrimsonFalke! We were wondering if the community here might be interested in us producing some tutorial-type videos of the game to post here. We won't get them produced until January, but we'd love to know what you think of the idea and what types of videos you might like to see. Some examples of what we're thinking of can be found here. Of course, if you aren't interested, that's quite all right, too. ;) Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:30, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks man. I didn't notice until you told me. Col Radec (talk) 02:16, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Rico's command voice is in SF's MP I know you have blue balls over Rico so I want to know (If you have a PS4 yet) has his voice change in SF. Thank u Crimy :) Fortu (talk) 00:25, February 1, 2014 (UTC) OOOOHHHHThe more you know . Anywho yeah You can buy Rico's command voice for the MP in SF along with Radec. Fortu (talk) 01:15, February 1, 2014 (UTC) YOU....SHALL....NOT...DIE! - when Radec is reviving someone Fortu (talk) 23:49, May 9, 2014 (UTC) You know theres a japanese voice pack on PSN Store? You can listen to Echo, Kellan, Radec ect, jap voice. Rico sounds like a fat dude lol. And Radec sounds badass, and japanese Kellan went to the doctor to see about his cold! So yeah he sounds normal. Sadly you can't hear them on singleplayer only multiplayer. Fortu (talk) 06:49, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hig cat on Intel bagde!!! Yeah, trying to get that hig cat out of there but he like in there. I can only Revert it back to the default image. Fortu (talk) 22:52, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Or we could keep it and name it Hig whiskers. IDK. Fortu (talk) 22:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Him Fortu (talk) 23:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh u like it? I couldn't get rid of it, but hay if u lke it dats cool, I was trying to put Anton Saric since he trys to get intel out of Kellen and he looks badass.Fortu (talk) 02:38, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh, never mind its working right, I think ur right, this wiki is huanted. Fortu (talk) 05:35, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Just had a quick question about editing... So I've been trying to add photos/videos to Killzone: Mercenary articles, but these options are blocked by the "please add a summary of your edit". Is there anyway to get rid of this? Berserker2013 (talk) 01:51, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Do you know what he's talking about? Does it have something to do with the protection level? Fortu (talk) 08:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Helghast Cat YES HE SO CUTE, but mine is cuter: Here he is!!! Fortu (talk) 01:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Want do you think about KZ SF's story? Does it give you a bonor just by thinking about it like everyone on the forums or.... ur like me and think it's pretty boring. Fortu (talk) 20:46, May 27, 2014 (UTC) No game gave a bonor??? Really? Anywho wat you think about Lucas Kellan? The dude sounds like he has a cold all the damn time.Fortu (talk) 21:06, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Categories I've noticed that you were adding articles to the 'Technology' category, I was just wondering what the criteria are for adding articles to the category, (before I add any articles myself). Would the articles have to be about any device, weapon or vehicle which requires electrical energy to function, (eg capacitor , LS209 , PnV-06) ? Also, should we create a 'Petrusite' category for any articles about petrusite-based technology, (eg Arc Tower , Petrusite capacitor , Khage ) ? Unit2357 (talk) 18:01, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Attachments category I noticed that you added the pages StA25 Vlug, StA409 Keyzer and M55 Rumbler to the attachments category. I was wondering if it would be better to only add pages about the attachments themselves to this category, rather than the weapons which can use the attachments, seeing as for each attachment page, I have a list of the weapons which can use that specific attachment. Also any chance the rest of us can use the technology category yet? Unit2357 (talk) 13:27, May 31, 2014 (UTC) The great Lucas Kallen is on the Home Page. Do you think telling people about his father's death is to much of a spoiler on the home page? You can change it if you want if that is to much of a spoiler cus I can't think of nothing else to put. Perhaps u can cus ur Pro ISA :P Fortu (talk) 04:04, June 1, 2014 (UTC) The Scolar Visari page. Every time I try to delete the thats at the end of one of his speeches, the page gos ape shit. You know how to fix this? Fortu (talk) 20:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Nope. You know what to do? Fortu (talk) 02:37, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I can edit on that page since I deleted the on the bottom of the pageand than it went crazy with text stuff. So I just rollbacked my edits. Fortu (talk) 02:45, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Hoping you can do something. Fortu (talk) 04:21, June 21, 2014 (UTC) The bottom of the page is messed up now and I didn't do anything. This wiki........ is haunted....... or Rico is messing up like he allways is. Fortu (talk) 05:08, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Great job Hi i just wanna say that your doing a great job making all these edits and contributing to the wiki. Linuscool11 (talk) 15:48, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Linuscool11 RE: #1 Thanks to the Lucky Hig badge... Dat badge is unfair eh? Fortu (talk) 02:35, July 25, 2014 (UTC) No longer an admin. Hay man, it's been real but I got tired being admin and I want to do other stuff. Good luck on da Wiki. Fortu (talk) 15:44, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Admin Yeah, mostly just you and me now it seems. Col Radec (talk) 21:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, ban this dude please http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.67.0.230 Hes trolling. go the the Autarch history to see but I fixed it.Protoss Uchiha 20:52, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Hay same page under attack by the ISA.... I mean Trolls. I tryed fixing it but I cant. Protoss Uchiha 21:37, October 4, 2014 (UTC) I fixed it... KNEEL BEFORE ZOD I MEAN ME!!!Fortu (talk) 20:03, October 6, 2014 (UTC) But there still text crap all over the page, u may started the purged but I finished it. MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!! Fortu (talk) 21:22, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Killzone's shuttles There are indeed two shuttles models in Killzone 1. Check my picture : http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2015/20/1431460063-killzone-1-type-1-and-type-2-shuttles.png The one above has two side-mounted airlocks and have a single large engine and the one at the bottom has a single rear-mounted airlock between two small engines. Best regards, Ironintheskin (talk) 19:57, May 12, 2015 (UTC)